


La Reina de Hielo

by Ghelik



Series: Short Stories [12]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Loss, Writing Exercise
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: Se la conocía como la Reina de Hielo, a su lado giraba la brillante estrella de Cris.





	La Reina de Hielo

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía esto pululando por mi carpeta de historias comopletadas y nunca llegué a publicarlo. Así que aquí está

El Éxito

 

Se la conocía popularmente como la Reina de Hielo. Era una mujer fría, dura como un diamante. Sus ojos calculadores parecían estar constantemente estudiando las cosas a su alrededor. Cuando hablaba lo hacía con voz controlada, facciones moldeadas para transmitir únicamente aquello que quería.

 

La Reina de Hielo era escritora y sus textos siempre estaban medidos al milímetro, las palabras estudiadas con precisión casi cirujana para expresar aquello que quería decir. Cuando comenzó en el mundo del cine, lo hizo de la mano de un coguionista caótico y brillante de nombre Cris. Cris parecía incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, por lo que muchas veces tendía hacia la improvisación, rebuscaba en las profundidades de su mente y encontraba una palabra que no existía pero podría interpretarse como él quería.

 

Después de su primer proyecto la Reina de Hielo y Cris no volvieron a trabajar por separado, juntos arrasaron en las taquillas y en las entregas de premios. Cuando subían a recoger sus estatuillas Cris era un autentico showman: siempre con una sonrisa que parecía a punto de escapársele del rostro, los ojos brillantes, botando de un lado a otro, incapaz de contenerse. Agradecía con voz temblorosa a todo el mundo y siempre se olvidaba a alguien. La Reina de Hielo era su contrapunto y el eje entorno al cual giraba la deslumbrante estrella de Cris. Sus ojos fríos, una sonrisa amable en el rostro, hablaba con voz clara y concisa. En las raras ocasiones en las que hacía un chiste, éste era breve e inteligente. Agradecía a su familia, director y amigos, hacia una reverencia y bajaba del escenario con toda la dignidad de una emperatriz.

 

Nadie sabía exactamente si los dos escritores eran amigos. Todo parecía indicar que la Reina de Hielo era incapaz de mostrar afecto sincero por nadie y que Cris era demasiado entusiasta para agradar a alguien tan gélido. Ambos era, no obstante, gente muy privada, sin participar nunca de escándalos o de la glamurosa vida pública de Hollywood, así que nadie se interesaba demasiado por la vida privada de un hombre demasiado discreto y una mujer capaz de hacer temblar a un segurata de discoteca con una sola mirada.

 

Un día, después del gran éxito de nueva película, la Reina acudió sola a recoger los figurines. Dio las gracias con gesto controlado en una sonrisa de felicidad, disculpó la ausencia de Cris, al que “motivos personales” habían impedido venir aquella noche. Agradeció a las personas habituales su ayuda y reconocimiento y bajó dignamente por la escalera y de vuelta a su sitio. Si alguien notó que se giraba un poco hacia la izquierda como para hablar con alguien que no estaba, nadie dijo nada.

 

El segundo premio volvió a recogerlo la Reina en solitario. Hizo su discurso acostumbrado, sonrió como se esperaba de ella, volvió a disculpar la ausencia de Cris por “motivos personales”. Hacia cuatro meses que nadie había visto al escritor y la prensa empezaba a murmurar. Si alguien notó la voz de la Reina un poco más ronca de lo normal, nadie dijo nada.

 

El tercer premio lo recogió con una sonrisa, tal vez un poco más forzada que de costumbre, sus palabras fueron acertadas y acostumbradas. Si sus ojos parecían vidriosos, nadie dijo nada.

 

El último premio, el más importante, el más esperado, aquel que nunca antes habían conseguido ganar, lo recogió la Reina de Hielo en solitario. Su vestido era impecable, su rostro una máscara perfectamente ajustada. Le temblaron las manos cuando recogió la estatuilla. Se acercó al atril y sus piernas solo temblaron un poco. Había olvidad por completo su sonrisa. Sacó una pequeña cuartilla del interior de sus guantes.

 

Pasó un instante intentando descifrar las letras, que aparecían borrosas e ilegibles. Era una caligrafía a la que estaba acostumbrada, jeroglíficos que había pasado veinte años de su vida aprendiendo a descifrar, que ahora bailaban burlonamente ante sus ojos.

Alzó la vista. Abrió la boca. La volvió a cerrar. Respiró profundamente una, dos, tres veces. Se armó de valor, envolviéndose en su sobriedad. Intentó sonreír, pero no consiguió más que una mueca grotescamente retorcida.

 

\- Cris me ha pedido que disculpe su ausencia. Esta vez ha preparado un discurso de agradecimiento. Me ha pedido que lo lea. – su voz no sonaba como la de la Reina de Hielo, sino como la de la mujer que se escondía detrás. Se aclaró la garganta, bajó los ojos al papel arrugado. Era la primera vez que lo leía. Eso tampoco era propio de la Reina. La improvisación, el ir con las cosas sin ensayar era propio de Cris – “Tendría que hablar del premio y de mis compañeros pero no creo que sea lo más adecuado dadas las circunstancias. Son las tres de la mañana y no puedo dormir, me gustaría poder decir que tú te has vuelto a quedar dormida sobre el teclado del ordenador y que mañana te quejarás por las doscientas páginas de erres y zetas que has escrito mientras duermes. Pero estás sentada a mi lado, en una silla de plástico con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared y un libro a medio acabar en el regazo y no puedo dejar de mirarte. Sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa que he visto. Estoy seguro de que me vas a maldecid por hacerte leer estas palabras en voz alta delante de tantos desconocidos. Ten por seguro que, si alguna vez he sido capaz de formar una frase coherente en mi vida, ha sido solo gracias a ti. Todo el mundo debería saberlo, por eso te hago leer esto. Mis mejores frases han sido gracias a ti y no hay suficientes palabras en el mundo para expresar mi agradecimiento porque es gracias a ti que he pronunciado mi mejor frase “Sí quiero”, por la que he podido participar en nuestro mejor guión y es por ti que puedo decir gracias a todos aquellos que habéis ayudado a convertir palabras en papel en palabras en imágenes. Gracias a los que han ido a ver y han soñado lo mismo que tu y que yo y gracias a los que han creído que es mejor que lo que otros han soñado. Pero sobre todo gracias a ti, mi amor, por estar a mi lado, por guardar silencio cuando te lo he pedido, por respetar mis deseos y por estar aquí esta noche, sentada en una silla de plástico. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti.”

 

Había gruesas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la Reina de Hielo y el patio de butacas era un océano de rostros en silencio. La orquesta, que tendría que haber indicado hacía casi un minuto que su tiempo se había agotado, todavía no había tocado ni una nota.

 

La Reina de Hielo pestañeó, levantó la mirada de las hojas que sostenía en manos agarrotadas y su voz se quebró cuando volvió a hablar:

\- Este premio es para el amor de mi vida,- paseó la mirada por los rostros fijos en ella. - Cris ya no va a volver.

 

Pareció que iba a añadir algo más, pero su fachada de hielo se había roto por completo, temblaba de pies a cabeza y ríos fluían por sus mejillas, consiguió articular un último “lo siento” antes de desaparecer.

 


End file.
